Optical fibers have displaced copper-based connectivity in much of the traditional long-haul and metro telecommunication networks for numerous reasons such as large bandwidth capacity, dielectric characteristics and the like. Higher network speeds will drive optical fiber deeper into the communication networks, toward the electronics located in servers and switches that manage traffic on the communication network. This migration will result in new challenges for making optical connections to electronics for high-speed communications. These challenges include aligning and maintaining optical alignment for a high-density optical connection with integrated circuits.